xiaolinpediafandomcom-20200223-history
Enter the Dragon
}} "Enter the Dragon"' is the twentieth episode of Xiaolin Showdown. It was directed by Matt Danner and written by Steven Sustarsic and David Silverman. It originally aired in the United States on Kids WB on November 6, 2004. __TOC__ Overview Every 1500 years, Dojo is taken over by an extreme urge to collect Shen Gong Wu, and he will destroy anything in his path in his quest to do so. When Omi is left alone to guard Dojo from escaping from a cage, he is tricked into letting him out of his cage and Dojo escapes wreaking havoc on anyone in his way of getting Shen Gong Wu. He eats both the Xiaolin and the Heylin, and they must work together to escape from the evil two-headed Dojo. Synopsis Dojo's craving for Shen Gong Wu reaches the breaking point, which causes chaos for everybody. It happens every 1500 years, and Dojo must be locked in a cage for 24 hours to calm down. The last time he got out, Dojo destroyed Atlantis. Dojo then senses another Shen Gong Wu, called the Tunnel Armadillo. He offers to fly them to its location but Master Fung denies it. Instead, the monks will take the Silver Manta Ray. However, one of them has to stay behind and watch Dojo. Omi automatically volunteers Raimundo, thinking that the last person to make Xiaolin Apprentice should stay, but Fung corrects that it must be him who watches Dojo. Meanwhile, as Jack Spicer has built his new vehicle, Wuya is glad that Dojo will be locked up. Figuring that it would be an advantage to get to the next Shen Gong Wu first, one that even Jack can't screw up. However, she has spoken too soon, as she accidentally startled the clueless Jack, causing him to topple his craft and blow a hole in the ceiling. They then depart for the snowy mountain top where the Tunnel Armadillo resides. Jack's quickly able to snag the monks' Shen Gong Wu with the Glove of Jisaku. Back at the temple, as Dojo warned, he would try every trick in the book to deceive Omi into letting him out. He tried shapeshifting himself as Master Fung, a little girl, Omi's mother (which is impossible, as Omi is an orphan) before choosing Omi's guise. However, Dojo finally manages to tricks Omi by blending in with the background of his cage. Confused, Omi unknowingly releases Dojo, while getting locked in the cage. Growing large and growing a second head, Dojo escapes to devour every Shen Gong Wu. When the other monks return, they initially think that Omi is Dojo in disguise. However, Omi can convince them that it is him by yammering his usual mannerisms. Once they let him out, Fung runs up, realizing how disastrous it is that Dojo's loose. When Raimundo asks how bad it is, an explosion goes off nearby. Fung sees this as a sign of a Thousand Years of Darkness---but when Kimiko asks why it's a thousand years, Master Fung reveals that it's actually 962 years, but he feels that a thousand sounds more ominous. Meanwhile, as Jack's recovering the Ju-Ju Flytrap, Wuya begins freaking that Dojo is loose. Jack does not understand what she is so afraid of when Dojo appears and devours the pair. He then travels to the temple, eating most of the Shen Gong and all the monks. Inside Dojo's stomach, Omi escapes with the Changing Chopsticks and escapes through a sweat gland on Dojo's nose. Returning to normal size just as Dojo is preparing to devour the newly revealed Silk Spitter. Omi grabs it at the same time, and it is time for a Xiaolin Showdown. The game is "Who can capture who first", Dojo's Fist of Tebigong versus Omi's Changing Chopsticks. Dojo chases Omi through a valley, Omi just about avoiding being eaten. Dojo corners Omi and lunges at him. Dojo then gets crammed into an invisible cage. Omi pulls the Shroud of Shadows off of the cage. He shrinks it with the Chopsticks, and Dojo is defeated. As the world is recovering from nearly a thousand years of darkness, Omi, in his shame, is cleaning up the temple and promising to Master Fung not to end the world as they know it. Dojo has no memory of what had happened, regurgitates up everyone, including Jack. Revealed Shen Gong Wu Shen Gong Wu Tally Battles Capture the Opponent Omi touches the Silk Spitter the same time as the two-headed Dojo, starting a Xiaolin Showdown. Dojo doesn't have anything to wager, until he coughs up the Fist of Tebigong. Omi decides that the game will be who can capture the other first. When the showdown starts, many rocks fall down from above. The arena for the showdown is very big, with Omi and Dojo being a speck in it. Omi immediately starts running down a path, with Dojo in heavy pursuit. Omi uses the Changing Chopsticks and the Reversing mirror to turn a pebble into a very large rock and hurl it at Dojo. Omi runs into a small tunnel, that Dojo can't reach. Dojo starts blowing fire down the tunnel to lure Omi out. Omi gets shot out of a lava geyser sitting on a piece of rock. Omi lands in a pile of lava and beings jumping from one pillar of rock to the next. Dojo breathes fire at him again, but Omi sends it back at him with the Reversing Mirror. Omi continues jumping until he finds a dead end. Dojo tries to eat him, but he escapes with the Shroud of Shadows, causing the Dojo heads to eat lava. Omi reappears and starts taunting Dojo. Dojo lunges at Omi and gets shoved into his cage. Omi shrinks the cage down to size and locks it, winning the showdown. Trivia * Omi bringing up the fact that it took Raimundo the longest of the four monks to become an apprentice (and how Omi feels that this makes Raimundo an unworthy candidate for certain tasks) becomes a bit of a running gag for the rest of the series. Voice Cast References Category:Xiaolin Showdown Episodes Category:Episodes Category:Xiaolin Showdown Season 2 Category:Xiaolin Showdown